Trust Zero Kiryu OneShot FOR SASHA
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This is a oneshot that I wrote for my buddy YamiSasha but you are more then welcome to read it.


_**Jewels: I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

_**Note: If you want to see any of the pictures go to: .com/stories/18211775/trust-zero-kiryu-one-shot-for-sasha and you will be able to see them :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh Zero," I said as I glided out of the trees towards the silver haired boy which I had become accustomed to irritating all for the sake of fun.

"What?" he asked looking at me with an unemotional expression.

"Oh don't be that way Zero," I said poking his cheek, "You may hate vampires, but you have to admit that we have become very good friends…you have never even pulled the Bloody Rose on me."

"You haven't done anything stupid," he said flatly.

"Oh that is so mean Zero," someone said.

We turned and we saw my best friend Jewels. Zero immediately pulled out the Bloody Rose and pointed it at her.

"Zero what are you doing put that away Jewels hasn't done anything!" I said waving my arms frantically.

"He doesn't trust me," she said walking towards him.

"I don't trust any of you," he sneered.

My heart sank.

"Liar," Jewels said, "You trust Sasha."

He didn't say anything and I saw his finger start to tighten on the trigger of the gun so I used my power of telekinesis to knock it out of his hands. He looked at me and I crossed my arms.

"You think we're bloody thirsty monsters Zero," I said, "But we have feelings and best friends and dreams…think about that."

I went and grabbed Jewels' wrist and dragged her back to the moon dorm.

"Well that was exciting," Jewels said sitting on the couch.

"And you wonder-," she cut me off.

"So when you gonna tell him?" she asked.

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"That…you…love…him," he said.

"That is preposterous," I said causing a vase to fly off the mantel.

"Oh I think you most certainly do," she said looking at the broken vase.

"He thinks we're monsters," I said hanging my head.

She sighed and I looked at her. "I could always…blood bend you to Zero," she said holding up here hand and moving it causing me to move as we'll.

"Jewels," we heard Lord Kaname say.

She stopped and I shivered.

"I am sorry Lord Kaname," Jewels said.

He didn't say anything and just left the room and I looked at Jewels.

"You can control the elements, which means you can control water, and blood has water in it," I said, "But that does not mean you can use that awful power on me."

"It was an idea," she said nonchalantly.

"A bad one," I said.

ZERO'S POV

"_Liar,"_ Jewels' voice rang in my head as I walked into my dorm room, _"You trust Sasha."_

It was true, I did trust her. But why? Why did I trust her? She was one of them…a vampire…a blood sucking vampire. But she was different from the others. She wasn't like Jewels or Ruka or Rima who are very dull and would rather be pampered than spend the night outside. She was fun and energetic and even though she was a vampire I…loved her?

I leaned against my door and slid down it. "I can't love a vampire," I said quietly.

-The Next Night-

SASHA'S POV

" ladies," Hanabusa said as we walk through the moon dorms gates.

"That is so a annoying," Jewels said.

"Let him have his fun," Akatsuki said.

Jewels and Akatsuki had a love hate relationship…more times it seemed like hate then love…but I knew that she loved him and he love her. I just wish that Zero had the same feelings for me as I did for him…because Jewels was right, I did love him.

I stopped and looked at Zero who was standing in front of a group of fangirls and he was looking right at me.

'_Can't you see that all the teasing and things I do to annoy you…is flirting?'_ I thought before turning and walking away.

I was the last one in class and I took my seat next to Jewels.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she stared at the glass of blood that was created by the blood tablets.

"Does it matter," I asked.

"I was just asking," she replied.

"For some odd reason she was staring at Zero," Akatsuki said.

"Would you mind your own business!" Jewels snapped at him.

They started arguing and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

-Later-

"Where did everybody go?" I asked noticing that everyone but Jewels, Lord Kaname, Ichijo, and Seiren were gone.

"That's a good question," Lord Kaname said, "Sasha, Jewels…go find out where they are."

"Yes sir," we said and left the room.

When we got outside Jewels put her hand on a tree and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Everything is connected," she said, "Now please be quiet." There was a long pause and then she opened her eyes. "They're by the lake," she said.

We ran to the lake and got there in no time and saw that they were all surrounding…Zero.

We walked out of the trees and I cleared my throat.

"Well I guess the party's over, Kaname sent the blood hounds," Ruka said.

"What did you just call us? Jewels yelled getting ready to go after her but Akatsuki put his hands around her waist.

"Why don't we all just go back to class in a civil manner?" he said dragging her away.

They left but I stayed behind.

"I'm really sorry about them Zero," I said taking a step towards him but he took a step back.

"I…didn't need your help," he said quietly.

"What you would have done?" I asked, "Killed them all?"

"If I had to truly protect myself," he said.

"Would you have killed me if things had gotten out of control tonight and I was here?" I asked.

"Would you attack me?" he asked.

"No," I replied honestly.

"Then there's your answer," he said before walking away.

I wanted to stop him and tell him how I felt but I couldn't gather up the nerve to so I just went back to class.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

"Do we HAVE to attend this ball?" Jewels asked as Headmaster Cross was telling us about an upcoming ball.

"Yes very much so," he said, "I want this ball to be about unity and friendship-."

"Now I really don't want to go," she said, "I have one friend...that's it." She pointed at me and I waved.

Jewels wasn't really the social type because of her past so having one friend was really her limit and I had befriended her.

"Jewels…I think you will have a lot of fun," Headmaster Cross said, "I think all of you will."

-The Night of the Ball-

I hummed as Jewels and I walked to the ball. I was very excited, it had been awhile since I had worn a nice dress. My dress was a beautiful light blue with long sleeves and I had matching shoes.

Jewels on the other hand was wearing a red and black dress which I had to literally force her into because she wasn't thrilled about this ball.

"You think Zero will be there?" I asked.

"He's on the Disciplinary Committee so probably," she said.

When we got to the ball I look around and didn't see Zero and frowned.

"He'll be here," Jewels said.

"It's not like it really-," I was cut off.

"Sasha," someone said.

I turned around and saw Zero standing there looking very handsome, he was in his school uniform still, but his tie was fixed up all the way and he had a rose in his jacket pocket.

"Hi Zero," I said.

"You um…look very…um…," he started.

"Beautiful is the word I think you're looking for," Jewels said.

"Beautiful," he said.

"Th…thank you," I said.

"Would you um…like to dance?" he asked.

I smiled. "I would love to," I replied.

He held out his hand and I took it and he led me out to the dance floor. It seemed like we danced forever, but when the song ended he led me out to the balcony.

"Zero are you ok?" I asked.

All of a sudden he kissed me and I was shocked at first but then I kissed back. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine.

"Sasha…" he started.

"Yes Zero?" I asked.

"I…I love you," he said.

"That's good," I said, "Because I love you too."

We kissed again and for the rest of the ball I spent it dancing with my new boyfriend.

* * *

_**Jewels: Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
